bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Carapar
Mutatoitunut= , Tren Kromin saari, Matoran-universumi | tilanne = Kuollut | ammatti = Sotaherra | ryhmät = Barrakit Brutakan tiimi | voimat = | välineet = Lyömämiekka Mustekalalaukaisin (ennen) }} |-| Normaali= Carapar oli entinen Barraki-sotalordi. Elämäkerta [[Kuva:Carapar.jpg|left|thumb|150px|Carapar Barraki: Creeps From the Deepissä.]] Carapar oli aikoinaan yksi Kuuden kuningaskunnan liiton kuudesta jäsenestä. Liiga hallitsi suurta osaa tunnetusta universumista. Myöhemmin kuitenkin hän, kuten kuusi muuta jäsentä, kukistui Makutan Veljeskunnan yllätyshyökkäyksessä. Ennen kuin raivostunut Makuta Teridax ehti tappaa heidät, Botar ilmestyi ja vei kuusikon Tyrmään. Barrakit olivat pitkään siellä vankeina, kunnes Suuri Mullistus tuhosi sisäisen Tyrmän ja he pääsivät mereen sen ulkopuolella. Kuitenkin he Tyrmän Mutageenin takia muuttuivat hirviömäisten meriolentojen näköisiksi ja menettivät kykynsä elää maan päällä, sillä heistä tuli vettä hengittäviä olentoja. Takadox tappoi kaaoksessa Tyrmän vanginvartija Hydraxonin. Pian pakonsa jälkeen Barrakit valloittivat liittolaisensa Nocturnin kanssa tuhoutuneen sisäsisen Tyrmän ja tulivat sen hallitsijoiksi, kun muut vangit pakenivat. Ehlek rakensi Barrakeille linnoituksen ulkoiseen Tyrmään, mutta se tuhoutui, kun Mahri Nui (joka oli silloin kylä Voya Nuilla) upposi mereen - juuri linnoituksen päälle. Elämän Naamio Monia vuosia myöhemmin, kun Kalmah sai tietää Kanohi Ignikan, Barrakien ainoan toivon saavuttaa entisen valtansa, löytymisestä, Carapar tutki aiemmin käymättömiä alueita meressä ja joutui jonkinlaisen merimadon hyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Tämän jälkeen hän Takadoxin käskystä meni Mahri Nuille kaappaamaan Kyrehx-nimisen Ga-Matoranin, joka oli löytänyt Naamion, ja vei hänet Takadoxin luolaan. Kun Kyrehxillä ei enää ollut Ignikaa, Takadox Caraparin yllätykseksi käski hänet viemään hänet turvaan Mahri Nuille ja käskemään Ehlekiä lopettamaan hyökkäyksensä kaupunkiin, jottei siellä vielä oleva Kanohi Ignika häviäisi tai tuhoutuisi. Carapar vei Kyrehxin turvaan ja - pienen suostuttelun jälkeen - sai Ehlekin lopettamaan hyökkäyksensä. Sitten he lähtivät Pridakin luolaan etsimään tietoa siitä, kuka Barrakeista oli aikoinaan pettänyt heidät kaikki Makutan veljeskunnalle. 150px|thumb|left|Peli Carapar Luolan luona he kohtasivat kuitenkin Tyrmän Mutageenin muuttaman Brutakan, joka vaati heitä viemään hänet Ignikan luo. Myöhemmin kolmikko tapasi Mantaxin ja Pridakin, ja he kaikki lähtivät luolaan, jossa oli Kalmah - pyörtyneenä. Lisäksi he löysivät sieltä Dekarin, jolla oli Elämän Naamio käsissään. Brutaka sai hänet antamaan naamion, mutta ennen kuin ehti sitä ottaa, herännyt Kalmah käski yhtä jättiläismustekaloistaan viemään hänet pois. Sitten Pridak otti naamion, ja tämä lähetti kirkasta, voimakasta valoa, joka tyrmäsi Barrakit (ja muutti Toa Inikat Toa Mahreiksi). Myöhemmin, herättyään kaikki kuusi Barrakia tapasivat myöskin naamiota tavoittelemaan tulleet Toa Mahrit (paitsi Matoron). He vangitsivat Toat kunkin yhteen luolaan ja menivät neuvottelemaan. Kun muut neljä menivät viemään Elämän Naamiota turvaan, Carapar ja Kalmah menivät tarkistamaan Toain tilanteen. Kun he menivät luolille, kolme Toista oli jo paennut. Koska Kongu oli juuri pakenemassa, molemmat Barrakit laukaisivat häneen mustekalalaukaisimensa, ja Carapar kaappasi Jallerin pihdeillään. Kuitenkin Hahnah-rapu tappoi Konguun ammutut merimustekalat, ja Barraki-kaksikon piti paeta Kongun kutsumalta merihirviöltä. Jaller ja Kongu päätyivät myöhemmin Ignikaa etsiessään luolaan, jonka seinillä oli kuoriutumattomia merimustekaloja. Yhtäkkiä ne kuoriutuivat hyökäten Toain kimppuun. Carapar ja Kalmah olivat tämän takana. Kuitenkin Toat voittivat mustekalat, ja Kalmah pyysi heitä tappamaan Pridakin vastineeksi Elämän Naamiosta. Myöhemmin Mantax kutsui Barrakit kokoon, kertoen että heidän joukossaan oli petturi. Tämän kokoontumisen keskeytti Hydraxonin taistelu Teridaxin (joka oli Maxiloksen sisällä) kanssa. Takadox paljasti itsensä petturiksi, mutta tappamisen sijaan muut käskivät hänet hakemaan Elämän Naamiota, jonka he olivat jälleen kadottaneet. Kuitenkin Teridax saapui paljastaen henkilöllisyytensä, ja Barrakit käskivät armeijansa hänen kimppuunsa, vahingoittaen Maxilosta, jonka sisällä Teridax oli ollut, vakavasti. Taistelun Elämän Naamion saamiseksi jälkeen Barrakit taistelivat Toa Mahreja vastaan. Tämä taistelu päättyi siihen, kun Matoro siirsi Elämän Naamion voimalla Toat Metru Nuille. Hän muistuttaa rapua ja on tyhmin Barrakeista. Mata Nuin Ritarikunta 150px|thumb|left|Carapar ohjaa Toa Jalleria pelissä Myöhemmin Mata Nuin Ritarikunta värväsi Caraparin tiimiin, jonka tarkoitus oli vapauttaa Makutan Veljeskunnan syrjäytetty entinen johtaja Miserix. Hänelle annettiin erityinen laite, jonka avulla hän pystyi hengittämään ilmaa. Tiimi meni Steltille hankkimaan laivaa, ja he huijasivat sen eräältä vaihtajalta. Tiimi lähti sitten toiselle saarelle, ja Caraparille annettiin siellä aseeksi puolentoista käden miekka. Brutaka, tiimin johtaja, joutui luolaan lonkeron raahaamana, ja muut seurasivat. Luolassa oli Tren Krom. Kun Carapar aikoi hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa, Tren Krom paljasti kolmannen silmänsä ja hajotussäteen. Säde hajotti Caraparin palasiksi, tappaen hänet. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Carapar oli todella hidas-älyinen koska hän oli ollut Takadoxin hypnoosissa vuosia. Hän hengitti vettä ja sai Ritarikunnalta hengityskoneen jotta hän voisi hengittää maalla. *'Kyvyt:' Ei ole *'Välineet:' Caraparilla oli ennen kahdet sakset, yksi kummassakin kädessän. Hän otti toisen pois että saisi siihen mustekala-laukaisimen. Mata Nuin Ritarikunta otti nämä pois häneltä ja antoi hänelle lyömämiekan joka oli tehty prtototeräksestä. Hän kantoi myös valtavaa haarniskaa joka suojasi kaikilta muilta paitsi sähkö-iskuilta. Armeija Caraparin armeijaan Tyrmässä kuului Keras-rapuja ja Onkalon sotakilpikonnia. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Triviaa *Carapar kantoi settinä yhtä kynttä , mutta tarinassa hän kantoi kahta. Settitietoa Carapar julkaistiin vuonna 2007 kanisterisettinä. Carapar sisälsi 50 osaa, mukaanlukien Mustekalalaukaisimen ja kaksi Merimustekalaa. Hänet pystyi myös yhdistämään Mantaxin ja Ehlekin kanssa, luoden Onkalon sotakilpikonnan. Hän pystyi yhdistämään myös Mantaxin, Matoro Mahrin ja Nuparu Mahrin, luoden Manutrin sekä Mantaxin ja Ehlekin kanssa Tyrmän sotakilpikonnan. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''Federation of Fear'' *''Reign of Shadows'' | sarjakuvat = *''Web Comic'' *''Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' | muut = *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' | epäkanoniset = *''Creeps from the Deep'' *''Sea Survival'' *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' *''Hahli Game'' *''Kongu Game'' *''Jaller Game'' *''Nuparu Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' }} Luokka:Barrakit Luokka:Brutakan tiimin jäsenet Luokka:Kuolleet henkilöt en:Carapar